thenarutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hattori Hanzō
| english = | kanji = 服部 半蔵 | romaji = Hattori Hanzō | other = Kirā (キラー, Killer) Shogun of the Dark (暗いの将軍, Kurai no Shōgun) | image name = 375030.jpg | image size = 300px | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} | hometown = }} Hattori Hanzō (服部 半蔵, Hanzō Hattori in English), also known as Ankoku Kyō (暗黒卿, Dark Lord), was a wandering shinobi who made a name for himself during the time leading up to the Clan Wars as a famed and much feared mercenary for hire. Famous as a cold blooded killer with an almost unrivaled killing intent, his battle prowess earned him the title of Kirā (キラー, Killer). He is current heir and one of the last surviving members of the once famed Hattori clan and despite the clan's current decrepit state, he has inherited the title born by all leaders of the clan to have come before him, the Shogun of the Dark (暗いの将軍, Kurai no Shōgun). Appearance Hanzō is a tall, lean and lanky man with striking, bright blue eyes, and long black hair which he ties behind his head with a single piece of cloth. He is normally dressed in a traditional samurai kimino along with a white scarf around his neck. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Hattori family head. It is the only treasure that remains from the once wealthy Hattori clan coffers and as such was the only inheritance he received from his family. The most standout part of his clothing is the kimono, consisting of an outer and inner layer. The outer layer is normally black in color though he is known to wear blue ones on occasion as well. The outer layer is made of silk and is light and fine textured. In winter he replaces the silk outer layer for one made out of heavier material such as wool. The inner layer is pure white and is much more durable and comfortable than the outer layer. His two katana are kept tucked into the sash wrapped around his waist. He also wears a blue colored haori with triangular patterns in white on the sleeves and edges. Personality Hanzō shows two rather contradictory sides of his personality which has led many to think that he might be bipolar and suffering from manic episodes. Most of the time Hanzō is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate person. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He thinks of anyone who shows weakness as worthless scum and treats them as expendable. But unlike most people's perception of him, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks it is the only choice. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and his ultimate goals, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. Hanzō stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. Strangely, despite the sometimes sadistic nature of his personality, Hanzō seems to show some concern for his friends and comrades. This is particularly so for survivors of his clan, whom he cares for deeply. But when Hanzō suffers from one of his manic episodes, he becomes an entirely different person. At such times he is an exceedingly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by the ultimate goal of utter destruction and death. He fashions himself an agent of some higher entity's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably, or without pain and suffering. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He goes so far as to mock those whose beliefs don't match his own, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. All in all he becomes extremely rude and lecherous and treats everyone in a highly sick and perverted manner. At such times his overall goal is to prove himself to be the greatest and strongest and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured stating that their weakness is what ended up putting them in that situation in the first place. His insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle make him an highly dangerous and unpredictable opponent. On many instances his manic episodes are brought about by his over usage of his powers though on many occasions these episodes occur when he looses his temper or sometimes at completely random instances.